Hermione's Rainbow
by quillpen7495
Summary: The colors representing the history of Draco and Hermione's relationship. oneshot. Enjoy!


Hermione's Rainbow

READ AND REVIEW!!

--

Hermione's Rainbow

--

Hermione sat up and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. As she settled down to sleep again, she looked over at her fiancé.

--

**GREY**

She remembered the first time they met. It had been raining, and the sky was still overcast, matching Hermione's mood. She had just come out of the Ministry, and found Ron making out with his secretary, the day after he had proposed. In a fit of rage, she threw her ring at him, and ran sobbing out of the building. She was wiping her eyes and telling herself that he wasn't worth it when she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sor…" She trailed off as she gazed into the steely grey gaze of... "Malfoy?"

"In the flesh." Draco smiled crookedly at her. "Long time no see, Granger."

And with that smile, that silent apology of previous insults, began the start of a beautiful relationship.

--

**RED**

It was three months into their friendship when Draco had come stumbling into her flat with a blonde tramp hanging off his arm, completely drunk. He proceeded to pass out on her living room floor. Hermione kicked the girl out, levitated him onto her couch, and then waited for him to wake up. After giving him some Pepper-up Potion, she started screaming at him about how he had no respect for himself, or for her, and that next time he decided to go out and get inebriated (yes, she actually used that word) with some prostitute hanging off his arm that she wasn't going to help him. Draco sat patiently through her lecture, than replied with four words.

"But I love you."

--

**ORANGE**

After the day that Draco had admitted his love for her, the two were rarely seen without the other. Then, Draco made the ultimate sacrifice (after having to sleep on the couch for a week). He went to a Weaseley Sunday dinner. The second he walked into the room, he was besieged with vividly orange colors. Ron was running around in Chudley Cannon robes, because apparently there was a game coming up. Although Hermione firmly stated that the Weaseley's hair color was red, Draco considered it orange. And, to top it all off, they were serving carrots. Sighing, Draco sat down at the table.

"What I do for that girl." He grumbled.

Out of the blue, Crookshanks came flying at him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Draco screeched, as he fell into the platter of creamed carrots. He dragged Hermione out of the Burrow, all the while bemoaning his 300 Galleon robes, and his "beautiful hair."

Needless to say, he never went back.

--

**YELLOW**

Draco sat down on Hermione's couch while waiting for her to get ready for their date. She had said half an hour, and only five minutes had passed and he was already bored. Looking at the strange black box in front of him, he pressed a button. The T.V. (for that was what it was) blared to life, and he sat, transfixed, as a red fluffy puppet-like thing came onscreen singing something called Elmo's World. He sat and watched in awe as another puppet-like blue thing came onto the box and began stuffing cookies into its mouth. He didn't even notice that Hermione had come downstairs. She sat down on his lap, and he just pushed her off. After trying for fifteen minutes to get his attention, she gave up and plopped onto the couch, waiting for him to stop watching. After another fifteen minutes, a big yellow bird came on the screen. The bird clapped his wings, and all of the other puppets disappeared.

"Nooooooo!" Draco buried his head under a pillow. "It's a murderer!! It killed the Cookie Monster!"

He never watched T.V. again.

--

**GREEN**

Every Thursday, Draco would have a meeting with all his old Slytherin friends. He and Hermione had been dating for a year when he decided that if he had to go to the Burrow, she would have to come to his Slytherin reunion. After a lot of begging on his part, a lot of annoyance on her part, and a little blackmail, Hermione agreed to go. After a lot of obsessing over what to where, she decided on a sleeveless green dress (any other color was absolutely forbidden) about knee length with silver flowers that actually swirled around. After all, she was a lone Gryffindor in a sea of Slytherins. She couldn't look bad. Stepping into the bar, she was assaulted by greens, silvers, and snakes. In the confusion (for her), she had lost Draco. She sat at the bar, nursing a butterbeer and cursing Draco for bringing her and than abandoning her. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a handsome, curly-haired Italian man.

"Hello. My name is Blaise Zabini." He bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Looking around, she didn't see Draco anywhere, and deciding to have fun without him, accepted the hand being held towards her.

"Hermione Granger." She apprehensively said, not sure of the welcome the name would get.

"The smart one? Ah, yess, I remember you. You were pretty back then, but now?" Blaise spun her around. "You, love, are gorgeous."

Blaise and Hermione chatted for a while, and she realized that this particular Slytherin wasn't so bad. She was laughing when she felt a hand pull her back.

"Hermione, we're going." Draco growled, threading an arm around her possessively.

"Actually Draco, I think I'm going to stay. After you left me to face the serpents by myself, Blaise took me under his wing." Hermione said, still a bit angry at Draco.

"I said, we're LEAVING." Draco said firmly, dragging her away.

She turned around and slapped him.

"You know what? You abandoned me, and I couldn't find you, and then you come along and are a jealous idiot to the one person that befriended me here! You're the one who brought me here Draco! And if you can't deal with me being independent and becoming friends with other guys, then maybe we shouldn't be in this relationship." With that said, she stomped out of the bar, leaving him staring at her back with wide eyes, not comprehending that she had just unofficially broken up with him.

That was the first fight they had where it lasted more than two days.

--

**BLUE**

Draco was depressed. He had just lost the girl he loved, and all because of his best friend. He would be walking along the streets, and see Hermione talking to, LAUGHING with that traitorous… he couldn't come up with a bad enough name for Blaise. As he heard a lilting laugh outside his window, he looked up hopefully, until he saw that it was his mother talking to… Blaise?! He slopped firewhiskey all over himself as he rushed to give his former friend a piece of his mind. As he was about to turn the corner of the garden wall, he heard the name Hermione. Stopping, he crouched to listen.

"You know how I've befriended Hermione Granger?" Blaise was saying.

"Yes dear, go on. Draco has been absolutely devastated over her leaving him at that bar, although I do have to say that it was mainly his fault." Narcissa Malfoy said, as she picked a rose from the ground.

"Yes, he was an idiot about that." Blaise said. Draco clenched his fists. "But no matter how big of a git he was, Hermione still loves him."

"What?" Narcissa said, as she turned to him with interest.

"She doesn't say, but you can just see by the look in her eyes." Blaise explained. "If he went over there right now with a peace offering, she'd forgive him."

Not stopping to hear the rest of the conversation, Draco sprinted to the Manor. He hurriedly changed, not stopping to look at what he was wearing, and than jumped into the fireplace.

"Hermione Granger's apartment!" He said loudly.

--

**PURPLE**

Hermione was sitting on her couch with a violet, plucking petals.

"He loves me, he loves me not." She was mumbling. "He loves me, he loves me… eeeek!!"

Draco popped up in her fireplace, holding a bouquet of lilacs, her favorite flowers.

"I love you Hermione. I would never want to lose you, especially not over some petty little fight." His words rushed out. Draco had had a script all planned, but seeing Hermione for the first time in two months chased it out of his head. "I missed you so much, and I mmph!!"

Draco was smothered by Hermione, who was alternately sobbing into his shirt and hugging him as if he would disappear.

"I guess that means you forgive me?"

**--**

**RAINBOW**

The flowers in every color of the rainbow fell around Draco. The sun was shining through the leaves and birds were chirping, but he only had eyes for one; his bride.

Hermione walked down the aisle, dress shimmering in unimaginably beautiful colors. She met eyes with Draco, and in them, she saw the rainbow.

--

Thanks for reading!

Review!


End file.
